elementshiftersfandomcom-20200215-history
Laws
The laws of shifter society is agreed on by the council . Most laws focus on shifters remaining hidden. Crimes against shifter secrecy is handled by electrical . All other crimes are handled by chemical . Laws are more strictly enforced in the big cities, it is more important that the rules are being followed around humans and it's easier to discover it when crimes are committed. Crimes committed before contact with shifter society is generally pardoned. Secrecy Most important rule is to do nothing that can give away the existence of shifters to a non shifter. Most animals are however considered to dumb to actually understand anything about it and therefore considered a small security risk should you accidentally tell them anything. You are otherwise free to interact and live along non shifters if you like. Humans There are a lot of rules concerning humans since they are so smart and communicate a lot with each other, spreading news and ideas at an alarming speed. There is also a risk the humans could declare war on the shifter society. All the normal rules for interactions with non shifters apply to humans but are enforced more strictly. Humans are not allowed inside the shifter districts, and should one be found to have accidentally wandered into them electrical will make sure that human peacefully wanders out again without having discovered anything interesting. Should any shifter be found responsible for bringing in the human they will be punished depending on how great the security risk was. You may engage in relationships, romantic and otherwise, with humans as long as you don’t arise suspicion. Humans are more likely than animals to notice unnaturally long life and no ageing. This is why most relationships with humans must be ended either with faking one's death or disappearing with some other excuse. Around humans you should look indistinctive from a human. For those who are not strong enough to create a perfect human form they need to cover up or otherwise hide shifter and animal traits. This can be done with clothes and makeup. Those who cannot pass for human are not allowed to live inside the cities outside shifter districts, though they may visit the areas as long as they don’t attract too much attention. To be able to apply for a home outside shifter district you need to be able to look human for extended periods of time as well as having a fake human identity made by radiation . Shifter funds are handled by nuclear and therefore it is nuclear who buys houses or rents apartments for those who wish to live outside shifter districts. They will often try to place shifters in the locations they wish to live, as long as it’s not deemed a risky area and it fits with the human identity you have. You may not use our powers to gain benefits in human society. If you for example can make gold, you should not produce a lot of gold to buy whatever you want, but rely on the funds given to you by nuclear. Demon bloods Shifters should not produce offspring with a non shifter. First generation demon bloods are considered a risk for shifter secrecy. The offspring will be killed unless it have reached maturity before discovery. Killing of the offspring is not seen as punishment enough for the guilty shifter, who probably will have a finger or two cut off. Conceiving a demon blood human does not only spell the death of the child but also for non shifter parent. If the shifter parent have no earlier crimes recorded they can get away with loosing a limb, but it’s most likely that the guilty shifter will be thrown in jail, or even sentenced to death if they are a repeat offender. Hosts Animals chosen as host for new shifters should be of a species strong enough to hold a shifter soul and such a kind that the shifter will have no trouble partaking in the society. This is one of the hardest rule to control as there is no way to tell family relations and soul embryos are often left to find their own host. The specifics of the rules are mainly there as guide to parents as to give their child a good life. Just as you may not make human demon bloods you may not use humans as host for a soul embryo. Humans are more likely to notice an individual who does not age. A shifter born to a human might endanger the shifter society before even knowing about it. Demon forms Using demon forms outside controlled environments are strictly forbidden unless it is an emergency. Emergencies include threats to your own life and containing other shifters that pose a greater threat to society. Remember to always keep time in demon form to a minimum, even if you deemed it necessary to use, judges may not agree. Using demon form by mistake or before you are introduced to the society is generally not considered a crime. Violence The shifters are a violent species by nature, it is not uncommon for disagreements to be settled with violence. As long as no one is seriously hurt and all heal completely after the fight, it is not criminal to fight another shifter. However if a shifter repeatedly hurt another for the sake of their own pleasure it is a crime. Also stronger shifters who pick fights with un-proportionally weaker shifters are breaking the law. Killing other shifters is not allowed unless they threaten the society. Killing another shifter in a fair fight that both parties agreed upon is considered less of a crime than outright murder. You may not inflict unnecessary suffering upon non shifters. This law is one of least enforced as most of the crimes of this type happens in the wilderness. As long as you don’t attract attention no one is likely to find out if you inflict suffering on living creatures. Enforcement Crimes against shifter secrecy is handled by electrical. All other crimes are handled by chemical. Laws are more strictly enforced in the big cities, it is more important that the rules are being followed around humans and it's easier to discover it when crimes are committed. Crimes committed before contact with shifter society is generally pardoned. Punishments A shifter enjoying the benefit of having a fake identity made and maintained by electrical may have it revoked. There might also be restrictions on when the shifter can apply for a new one. If a shifter have had improper relations with a human or other non shifters the punishment might simply be the death of the non shifters involved in the relations. Some crimes might be punished with physical punishments, like being beaten or having a limb chopped of. The punishment is not considered as harsh as it sounds as shifters can heal from almost anything, but there is of course pain and shame involved in receiving a punishment like this. The shifters also have a specially constructed jail . In this jail the shifter is unable to use it’s elemental powers. The shifter will also be forced to remain in animal form for the duration of the punishment. Extraordinarily serious crimes is punishable by death. Shifters have the capital punishment as putting someone into prison for all eternity seems cruel to them. Category:Society Category:General info